1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to induction motors, and is particularly directed to an improved high speed induction motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, operation of induction motors at high speeds, e.g. up to 18,000 rpm, and delivering, e.g. up to 300 horsepower, was not achievable chiefly because of rotor failure due to centrifugal forces, rotor instability due to dimensional changes, or operation in the range of shaft or bearing natural frequency, which resulted in high amplitude deflections and high forces.